villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Freya (God of War)
Freya is the supporting character-turned secondary antagonist of the 2018 video game God of War. She is a Norse goddess and the wife of Odin and mother of Baldur. While not entirely evil, she had committed morally dubious act by casting immortality spell on her son Baldur so he cannot die, but at the cost of his ability to feel anything out of twisted love for him. History TBA Personality Initially, Freya is very friendly and hospitable towards Atreus and even towards Kratos, despite the latter's open distrust of virtually everyone and hatred for godly beings. It is implied that Freya sees herself in Kratos and that this is why she decided to help him, although she also teases "or maybe I just like you". It is unknown which of these answers is true, but she is shown to care for Atreus, both as a friend and as a mother-figure of sorts. She occasionally scolds Kratos for keeping his past a secret from Atreus, and for distrusting divine beings despite being one himself. However, she understands his distrust due to the past actions of divine beings like the Aesir. She possibly reminded Kratos of Athena, which was why he was reluctant to trust her at first and not open with her as well. However, like other villainous/morally dubious deities in the series, Freya has a darker side which made her bad, if worse than either Baldur or evil gods slain by Kratos such as Zeus. Behind her maternal side is a selfish, vindictive being with signs of Narcissistic Parent. In spite of her love for her son Baldur, the said love shown to be twisted through her total indifference to his misery and pain from the side effect of protection spell she put on him, only that he stays alive, showing a complete possessiveness with him. While she mostly hid these worst side of hers hidden from her allies Kratos and Atreus, the father and soon notice this when she shown panic upon the sight of a number of mistletoe Atreus carry and later, seeing illusion of Baldur's sad history with Freya at Helheim in which Mimir had trouble in recalling the full story about it. This of course, because Freya placed a discrete spell on Mimir when she resurrected him, preventing him from speaking about Baldur's weakness and of her connection to him. Freya was aware with her faults and how much it cost those around her, but she doesn't care. Kratos is eventually forced to kill Baldur both to put him out of misery Freya put on him and in self-defense, earning Freya's hatred. She swears vengeance against Kratos for killing Baldur, even though her son was hellbent on killing her and would have forced Kratos to kill him anyway right afterwards. She was perfectly willing to sacrifice herself if it meant Baldur would live, something that Kratos himself understands. With the intent of reclaiming her Valkyrie powers, it is clear that Freya has not given up her drive for vengeance and she may never let it go. Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deities Category:God Of War Villains Category:Egotist Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parents Category:Imprisoned Category:Image Needed Category:Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Magic Category:Leader Category:Anti-Villain Category:Guardians Category:Protective